Tutoring Together
by xMasked-Beautyx
Summary: Draco has feelings for Ginny but how long can he deny them and how long will it take her to realize she feels for him too? Maybe tutoring first years and some meddling friends will make them see. Pairings DMGW, BZHG, PPRW, HPLL
1. The Start of a Long Year

**Tutoring Together**

Chapter 1: Start of a Long Year.

(I do not own any of the characters in the Harry Potter novels)

Draco sat in his seat bored out of his mind as Pansy jabbered on about whatever she was obsessed with at the moment. He was suppose to be taking notes on the potion Snape was teaching at the moment, but Draco felt too lazy to write any of it down. Blaise was also next to Draco and he was also trying to drown out Pansy's voice for that one moment.

"Draco are you paying attention to a damn word I've said", Pansy said sounding utterly pissed but Draco just lifted his head off the desk and glanced at Pansy.

"No Pansy I have not listened to a damn word that has escaped your mouth", Draco said earning him a smack on the head with a potion's textbook.

"Ow! Bloody hell Pan", Draco yelped which caused a few students to glance his way and unfortunately his godfather.

"Mister Malfoy and Miss Parkinson what is all the commotion here", Snape said. Draco caught a glance of Blaise laughing quietly.

"No Professor I accidentally dropped my textbook", Pansy said innocently as Draco glared at her.

"Yes Professor, Pansy was just being clumsy and dropped her book on my hand", Draco said. Snape took that as a good enough answer and walked away. Draco looked up to see students still looking at him so he shot them a death glare. Harry and Ron glared back but resumed to taking their notes.

Draco glanced around the room and his eyes fell on the other Weasley. Ginerva Weasley had skipped a year and went straight into advanced potions. Ginny looked up at the same moment and caught Draco's glance. She threw him a glare and he just smirked back.

"I still can't believe that little Weasel bumped up a year", Blaise said as he stretched his arms.

"Same here, I mean she's smarter than that mudblood Granger", Pansy said sneering

"Granger must be having a fit over it", Draco said. They spent the next few minutes writing whatever notes they could before the bell rang. Pansy and Blaise walked out of the room to wait outside for Draco as he gathered his things.

"Mister Malfoy and Miss Weasley I need to have a word with both of you before you leave", Snape said and Draco saw the littlest weasel was still in the room. Draco walked passed her while tripping her at the same time.

"Bloody ferret", Draco heard her mutter as she gathered her things and followed him.

"What would you like to discuss professor", Draco asked. Ginny came to stand right next to Draco and waited patiently for the professor to speak.

"I wanted to discuss the fact that I have four first years that need to be tutored in potions", Snape said.

"Sir, what does that have to do with us", Ginny asked and received a glare from Snape.

"I would explain if you would stop interrupting me", Snape said and Draco smirked at the comment.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted, these students need to be tutored and I want both of you to tutor them……….together", Snape said as Draco's and Ginny's mouths fell open.

"What!! I have to tutor some bloody first years with that", Draco yelled pointing at Ginny.

"It's not like I want to tutor them with the likes of you", Ginny yelled back.

"You'd probably spend the time daydreaming bout Saint Potter", Draco yelled at her.

"And you'd probably get Parkinson to come by and have your way with her while I have to do all the work of teaching the kids", Ginny yelled back at which Snape held up his hands.

"Silence…….the both of you. I do not care what your feelings are about this matter. You two are the smartest in the year, yes Miss Weasley you have passed Granger's intellect. Now you will receive the names of the students you will help tomorrow at breakfast. Have I mad myself clear", Snape said loudly as Draco and Ginny silently glared at each other.

"Miss Weasley you are only a sixth year student and this is a tedious responsibility. If you wish not to take this then please say so now", Snape said.

"No Professor I can handle this", Ginny said without breaking the death glare she had on Draco.

"How about you Mister Malfoy do you have a problem with this arrangement?"

"No, this is just something to occupy my time", Draco said with a tone of boredom evident in his voice.

"Very well you two may leave", Snape said before turning around and walking back to his desk. Ginny grabbed her books and walked out of the room with Draco behind her.

"Weaslette", Draco said and Ginny stopped walking to turn around.

"What do you want Ferret", Ginny spat.

"Nothing you have" Ginny stood her ground and calmly counted backwards from ten in her mind.

"Understand this Ferret if you try to make this difficult in any way I will make sure you never have children", Ginny said turning back around and walking down the corridor toward the Gryffindor tower. Pansy and Blaise were standing a few feet away watching the small exchange of words.

"I think you've met your match Drake", Blaise said smiling.

"Yeah, she's pretty feisty for a Gryffindor", Pansy said.

"So what has that lovely little girl said to you", Blaise asked as Draco stood there.

"She said that I would be a lazy ass and that I'd probably get Pan to come over and have my way with her", Draco said causing Pansy to shriek.

"Eww! No way you will not be doing any of that with me", Pansy screamed before taking step back.

"No shit Pan, I mean yes we dated but that was two years ago", Draco said calmly.

"Eck! Why do they insist that you and I are a couple? Gods you're like my brother! That's incest", Pansy said shuddering at the thought. Blaise chuckled as he watched Pansy flip over the idea.

"As Pan tries to get herself together what did Snape want", Blaise asked as Pansy made a face at him.

"That", Draco said disgustedly.

"Me thinks he has to work with the little Weasel", Pansy said smiling as she batted her eyelashes at Draco.

"Is it true", Blaise asked.

"Yes, I have to work with that thing while we tutor some dim-witted first years", Draco said with annoyance. Blaise and Pansy looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

"What is so damn funny?"

"What so funny is the fact that you two will end up killing each other before the end of the year", Blaise said after he sobered up. Blaise was Draco's best friend since fifth year. Pansy and Draco had become close friends after figuring out they had no feelings for each other.

"Shut up", Draco muttered.

"Calm down Draco, she's only a girl", Blaise said receiving a smack from Pansy.

"I'm girl and for your information I can kick your arse", Pansy said happily.

"That was one freaking time!"

"Sure Blaise, just like when she punched you in the arm and you said ouch this morning", Draco said smirking.

"You're not helping mate"

"Who said I was helping you in the first place", Draco said as Pansy and him smiled.They walked down the corridor and straight into the Slytherin common room. Draco fell gracefully onto the couch as Pansy headed up the girl's stairs to put her bag down. Blaise sat down with Draco and sat quietly.

_How can Snape do this to me_, Draco thought furiously. Putting me with that _Gryffindor and expecting me to teach some slow minded little twits_ _but at least it isn't the older Weasley I have to work with. God forbid it was them; it would be like hell had opened at Hogwarts._

"Hey Draco what are you thinking about", Blaise said interrupting Draco's thoughts.

"I'm thinking about how I would love to hit Snape with a bludger for making me tutor with Weaslette", Draco said smiling at the thought of Snape getting beaten with a rogue bludger.

"I never thought I would hear my own godson say those words", a voice came from behind them.

"Shit", Draco muttered before turning around to see Snape smirking at him.

"Hello Severus", Draco said as Blaise tried hard to hide his smile.

"Draco give the young Weasley a chance especially since you don't want to be a Deatheater", Snape said in a low voice that only Draco and Blaise could hear. It was true Draco, Blaise, and Pansy were spies for the light side. They didn't want to follow their families' foot steps and become cold-hearted killers.

"She is a very intelligent young lady and if you don't watch your attitude around her she might send you to St. Mungo's before you can say bloody hell", Snape said smirking.

"Does Severus Snape the scariest professor in Hogwarts have a soft side for a Gryffindor", Blaise asked in awe.

"Yes and if the word gets out I know who to poison", Snape said before walking back out of the common room.

"What was Severus talking to you guys about", Pansy asked.

"Just that Draco should be a good little boy toward Weaslette", Blaise said smiling.

"Blaise"

"Yeah Draco"

"Shut the fuck up before I hex you"

"Sheesh someone needs to get laid"

"At least I get some"

"Yeah sure", Blaise said dismissing Draco's comment.

"Bloody Slytherin"

"You're one too Malfoy"

"Will you two just shut up", Pansy said rolling her eyes.

"No", Draco and Blaise said in unison.

"Now I feel bad for the little Weasel", Pansy muttered but Draco heard.

"Why?"

"Because she has to put up with an egotistical moron like you", Pansy said smiling as Blaise laughed.

The three kept on talking about whatever until it was time for dinner. _Maybe I should be nice to the Weaslette,_ Draco thought. _Nah, I'll torture her for a while,_ he thought smiling. For him this tutoring job was starting to look interesting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi!!! It's me again. This is another story I have decided to work on.

Prove It and Did You Even Care are going to be deleted because I think I can do better on writing them. So they will be deleted and re-written! No worries!

I know I know Draco is some what out of character but it's my story so deal with it.

Tell me what you think!!

Review pwease!! Make this lil' azn girl happy!! I'll even give you an imaginary cookie! Lol

Now go review!!!!


	2. I Hate It!

Ginny burst through the portrait hole pissed. _I have to work with him! This is totally unfair and evil! Of all the people I have to work with a talking ferret! How…………ugh!!! _Her loud entrance into the common room caused a few people to look her way but she ignored them, still caught in her thoughts. She walked over to a corner of the room where Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat doing homework. Ginny dropped her bag on the floor and sat down glaring at the floor.

"Gin what's wrong", Hermione asked when she looked up from her parchment to see Ginny glaring the floor to death. Ron, who had been sitting next to Hermione, looked up also.

"There's nothing wrong", Ginny said but her voice was flat and her stare was still directed toward the floor. Harry looked up then and gave her a worried look. The last time Ginny was this pissed a few people in Gryffindor house ended up in the Hospital wing with warts. Ginny looked up from the floor and remembered where she was.

"Come on Gin, you can tell us anything", Ron said smiling but Ginny could see the nervousness in his eyes. Ginny had to hold back her laughter as she remembered sending Ron to the Hospital wing because he kept bugging her._ Poor Ron, he thinks I'll turn him into a toad……..which is not a bad idea._ Ginny started to smile at the thought and that just made everyone nervous.

"Gin ummm you're really starting to scare us", Harry said slowly as he scooted his chair a bit farther away from her. Hermione rolled her eyes at the two's antics before putting down her quill and looking at Ginny.

"Gin why are you in such a foul mood", Hermione asked with a serious face on. Ginny looked at Hermione and knew that she wouldn't back down until she got an answer. _Damn her and her freaking courage. That girl never gets scared of me…………I think it has to do with being around Harry and Ron for so long._ Ginny let out a sigh and started to answer Hermione.

"I have to tutor a bunch of first years", Ginny said with another sigh.

"In what class", Hermione asked.

"In Potions"

"What's so bad about that", Harry asked.

"I have to do tutor four first year dorks with the Ferret", Ginny said with a voice that rang the bell of death. Ron fell off his chair and Harry was staring at her wide eyed.

"Has Snape lost his mind?! You and Malfoy……….. does he want to get you killed", Ron shouted as he tried to get up from the floor. Hermione just sat there for a few seconds as if this news was utterly shocking.

"Yes dear brother Snape has lost his mind", Ginny said as Ron sat back in his chair.

"I mean, you and _Malfoy_! He can hurt you or even worse send you to Voldemort. Snape must be fucking crazy! I know he's on our side but come on doesn't he have any common sense", Ron said loudly earning him a glare from the other three. _Why not announce to the whole common room that Snape is helping our side, you blood moron!_, Ginny thought.

"Ron can you be any louder", Harry hissed as Hermione smacked him.

"Sorry", Ron said looking embarrassed.

"Look Ron obviously Snape doesn't think Malfoy is dangerous and Snape does have enough sense to know that if he put any of us in danger Dumbledore and everyone would kill him instantly", Hermione said quietly.

"Plus, Gin can handle herself, she's proven that many times before", Harry added.

"But still, Gin I don't want that bastard of a human to mess with you. Please promise me that you will come to me if he tries to hurt you in any way", Ron said as he looked at Ginny with pleading eyes.

"Of course, but by the time you get to him I'll have already killed him", Ginny said smiling widely.

"First you get bumped up a year and now you're tutoring first years", Hermione said in awe.

"Man Ron she has more brains in her small little head then you do in that big clunky one you got on your shoulders", Harry said smiling earning him a pillow in the face.

"Shut up Harry", Ron said as Hermione and Ginny laughed.

"But still you shouldn't worry Ron, Malfoy might be an arse but Snape wouldn't endanger us. It just wouldn't be smart", Hermione said.

"The worst that ferret can do is annoy me to death", Ginny said.

"Just be careful Gin", Ron said putting an arm around her.

"I will"

"So, Herm you jealous over Gin", Harry said once he put the pillow back on the couch and walked back to the table.

"Nope, it's Malfoy even I'm not willing to work with an arse who keeps calling me mudblood every second of the day. Plus jealousy is just an emotion that's stops us from seeing things clearly", Hermione said seriously but had a smile on her face.

"Well, I hate it. I don't care if it's some great honor, it's just evil to put me with him", Ginny said.

"Just don't think about it for now, you'll deal with him when you need to but if you keep thinking about it then you're just going to be in a foul mood all day", Harry said.

"You're right. Look I'm going to go to the library. I'll see you guys later", Ginny said before standing up and gathered her things.

"Bye", the other said before Ginny disappeared up the girls' dormitory stairs.

Ginny walked into her dorm and placed her things on her bed. The dorm had brick walls and each bed was covered in red sheets and pillows in gold color. Ginny's bed was in the corner next to the door. She had some of her books stacked near her bed and her trunk was lying in front of her bed. Ginny sat on her bed and took out her homework. She stayed sitting on her bed till someone knocked on the door.

_Where is it? All I need is the creator of the ruins of Death and I'll be done! Where is it?!_, Ginny thought as she flipped through the pages of her Passing Through Time textbook. _Ugh! I hate history, it's already happened so why need to freaking explain it. I swear,_ Ginny's thoughts were broken at the sound of a knock at the dorm door.

"Who is it", Ginny said loudly and the door opened. Hermione stuck her head in and smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt you're studies and all but you're going to miss dinner", Hermione said. Hermione and Ginny were best friends ever since Ginny's 5th year. Hermione still hung out with Ron and Harry but not so much as she did before.

"It's ok, let me put my things away and we'll head down to the Great Hall"

Ginny closed her book and placed it with the others. She rolled up her parchment and tied a red and gold ribbon to keep it from unraveling. Once she was done she linked her arm with Hermione's and they headed down to the Great Hall.

"You and those ribbons, I swear all of your essays don't even have to have your name on them to know they're yours", Hermione said smiling.

"Well, I think they add a girly touch to my dull essays so ha", Ginny said sticking her tongue out at Hermione.

"Don't look now Gin but ummm your worst nightmare is coming our way", Hermione said and Ginny looked in front of her to see Draco, Blaise, and Pansy walking down the other side of the corridor.

"Darn, let's just ignore them"

"Okay", Hermione replied but the plan backfired.

"Weaslette", Draco said coolly.

"Ferret", Ginny replied.

"Look before you start talking and I die from boredom, I want you to know. I will not be another girl you can push around so don't even think about trying to boss me around", Ginny continued.

"You…..a girl and for a second I thought you were a squid", Draco said as Pansy and Blaise laughed.

"At least I don't resemble a cockroach", Ginny said before she walked past him with Hermione and into the Great Hall.

"Yeah, you two will definitely kill each other by next week", Blaise said.

"Well, at least you'll be working with a pretty Gryffindor", Pansy said smiling.

"If she's pretty then Goyle has an IQ higher than a dust molecule", Draco said and they all laughed at the thought.

They entered the Great Hall like always calm and collected. No trace of laughter or smiles on their faces. They sneered at those who looked at them and shot murderous looks at those who returned them. They ate in silence and if they needed to speak it was in snide remarks. Talking was not an option in Slytherin because someone could always betray them or worst kill them.

"Ginny I seriously feel sympathy for you now", Ron said referring to the blank expressions that were placed on Draco's face.

"Same here", Harry said.

"We could pick you up after each of your sessions if you want", Hermione suggested and Ginny smiled.

"I don't think Harry wants to do that, I mean he's so busy staring at Luna that I can see drool starting to form", Ginny said and everyone near them started to laugh.

"Yeah mate you're starting to make your own lake over there", Ron said.

"Shut up, I mean I fancy her so what? She's a great girl", Harry said a bit out of it.

"Forget it we've lost him", Ginny said shaking her head. They ate their dinner making fun of Harry or talking about Quidditch. Ginny glanced up and caught Draco's eye and she received a glare. Ginny glared back before going back into conversation with Hermione.

Dinner ended and everyone headed back into their house towers. Ginny said good-bye to Hermione because Hermione had her own room since she was Head-girl. Unfortunately Draco was Head-boy and that was something Hermione complained about everyday.

Hermione entered the common room of the Head dorms to see Draco sitting on the couch.

"Malfoy"

"What do you want Granger", Draco said sighing.

"I just wanted to say, if you hurt Gin in any way I'll kill you myself and you know there isn't a spell in this world that I can't do", Hermione said coolly.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting the Weaslette that would involve touching her and quite frankly that would be my death", Draco said.

"Whatever Ferret, if she is hurt even a little bit I'll be your death and so will her brother", Hermione said.

"Weasel can't do shit. He can't even transfigure a cup into a quill", Draco said.

"I just wanted to warn you, but Ginny will hurt you even worse if you cross her"

"Granger has anyone ever told you that you have a big mouth and can never shut up"

"Has anyone ever told you that you're going to be in hell once you work with Ginny?"

"Good night Draco, don't let Pansy fuck you to death in your dreams", Hermione said smirking.

"Don't let Weasel do the same" and with that both stopped conversation and Hermione disappeared behind her dorm door.

Draco and Hermione became civil though at times they still bickered and yelled. They reached an understanding during the beginning of the year and that was if they played nice they would live to see graduation. Draco went to his room and got ready for bed. He fell asleep thinking about Ginny not knowing that as he drifted into his dreaming state he had a smile on his lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2!!!! Is it bad or good.

Thanks to Willow-Leaf for reviewing my first chapter. You have become one of my favorite and long-time reviewers. Muahz to you!

FSI! You are amazing and I will try to get the re-write of Cho and Harry up soon just for you!

Now you know the drill!! Review and make me happy!


	3. Admit It

"Draco!"

_Damn it! Draco wake the bloody fuck up! I'm freaking hungry and I'm about to levitate you into the Great Hall while you're still in your boxers,_ Blaise thought getting more annoyed by the minute. Blaise had come into the Head dorms so he could walk with Draco to the Great Hall. He had been trying to wake up Draco for the past thirty minutes to no avail. Blaise tried again and only received a grunt from the sleeping figure.

"Ugh! I give up", Blaise yelled before walking into the bathroom and coming back with a little cup of cold water. Blaise walked back to Draco and put the cup over his face before dumping it on him.

"Shit!" Draco shot up from his bed and looked in every direction around his bed until he saw Blaise laughing on the floor. Draco's hair was plastered on his head and had water dripping down the tips of his hair.

"What the hell was that for Zabini", Draco said in a low venomous voice as he glared at the laughing boy.

"That Malfoy was for not waking up when your best friend is dieing of hunger", Blaise said once he calmed down.

"Just for food you wake me up", Draco yelled.

"No, also because you get your little schedule of when you have to work with the dear little Weasel", Blaise said smiling.

"Shit………I forgot about that", Draco muttered before getting up.

"Aw poor Drake doesn't like the Gryffindor", Blaise said.

"She's the sister of that big lump and is in Gryffindor. I think, that's enough reason to dislike her", Draco said before disappearing behind the bathroom door.

"Yeah, I guess that would be enough reason for you to dislike her", Blaise said as he walked out of the room and into the common room. He took a place on the couch and started to hum some tune he had heard during the summer. Blaise closed his eyes and started to drift back to sleep considering he had woken up a bit too early for his liking. At that moment he heard a door close and footsteps in the common room.

"Draco come on I'm dieing from hunger here so stop dancing around the common room and let's go", Blaise said as he still had his eyes closed.

"Excuse me?"

"I said………..", Blaise cut off there as he finally opened his eyes to see Hermione standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Did you just call me Draco………….Zabini", Hermione asked as she looked at him.

"Sorry bout that", Blaise said and realization dawned on him, he had just said sorry to a mudblood worse a Gryffindor. _I did not just slip up like that, fucking shit_, Blaise thought.

"You just said sorry to me", Hermione said kind of surprised herself.

"Don't think it'll be a habit. I'm just tired and quite frankly wasting my intelligence on you is too tedious", Blaise said as he let his mask fall onto his face knowing that as Hermione looked at him all she saw was an egotistical jerk.

"Look, can you just get up your lying on one of my quill not to mention my favorite one", Hermione said as she kept her eyes on him.

"Of course, can't let Granger forget her quill it would be an end to the world right there", Blaise said calmly as he stood up from the couch. Hermione stepped forward and took the quill from the spot that Blaise was sitting on. Blaise caught sight of the quill and almost let his jaw drop in shock.

"Nice….very nice. Is Granger harboring some friendly feelings toward the Slytherin house or is she daydreaming about someone in Slytherin", Blaise said as he looked at her quill. It had silver and green feathers blending together and the tip was silver.

"I don't favor your house, Zabini", Hermione said taking a step closer to Blaise. Hermione stood on tip toe so that her face was just inches from Blaise'.

"Or maybe I fancy a Slytherin……………..but that's for me to know and for you to find out", Hermione said before taking a step back and grabbing her bag. She looked Blaise in the eye before winking and walking out the door leaving Blaise in a bit of a shock.

"I can see Granger has gotten a hold of you", Draco said as he leaned against the frame of the door to his room.

"She doesn't have a hold on anything", Blaise said.

"Please Zabini, I know you so that means I also know that you've had a crush on that walking textbook since fourth year", Draco said smirking as he watched his friend's eyes go wide.

"You're hallucinating Drake, I have no feelings but hatred for the girl"

"Sure, that's why you paid that Creevy boy to take a picture of her last year which may I say is under your pillow"

"I paid Creevy to take a picture for a reason and it is not because I wanted it under my pillow"

"Blaise just admit it because we can stand here all day arguing over this when we both know you like her and unless you want to die from hunger, as you keep saying, then just admit it", Draco said.

"Shit! I hate it when you do that, because I know you can stand there and debate with me and you wouldn't tire", Blaise said aggravated. _Draco and his damn mind games!_, Blaise thought as he continued to glare at Draco.

"Seriously it's not all that bad. Granger is a nice girl, if I do say so myself but if you tell anyone I said that I will mutilate you", Draco said giving him a rare smile.

"Fine, I fancy the bookworm"

"That's better"

"Shut up"

"Nope, never going to happen"

Blaise made a sound of frustration before leaving the room and heading for the Great Hall. Draco followed in suit smiling the whole way. After a few minutes Blaise broke the silence.

"Don't you dare mention this to Pan", Blaise said staring Draco in the eye.

"She already knows"

"What?!"

"Yeah, she found out last year, that's why she's been teasing Granger more hoping to get you so pissed off that you would just admit your feelings for her"

"That bloody git, I'm going to kill her", Blaise said as they came to stand in front of the Great Hall door.

"Just admit it to her and she'll stop" Draco said before opening the doors once again to be wearing the mask that everyone knew him for. Blaise did the same as they made their way to the Slytherin table.

"What the hell took you both so long", Pansy said as she was pushing a lock of her dirty blonde hair behind her ear. Blaise sat next to Pansy as Draco sat across from them.

"Nothing", the boys said in unison and Pansy just rolled her eyes and continued to eat.

"So did you guys see how horrid that mudblood looks today", Pansy said and Draco gave her a glance that said 'wrong move'. Pansy looked at him with a confused expression before looking at Blaise.

"Understand this Parkinson, I fancy the girl and if you ever utter a rude comment about her I will be most happy to send you to the Hospital Wing", Blaise whispered into her ear. Pansy's eyes widened for a bit but she quickly hid it and started to smirk.

"So our dear Blaise has finally grown up. How sickeningly sweet", Pansy said making kissing noises to Blaise.

"Yes, thanks to Drake", Blaise said.

"Ugh! Pan will you stop, we don't want to be scarred for life", Draco said.

"Please, looking at your face already gives me nightmares", Pansy said.

"Hey Drake you've got mail", Blaise said smirking and both Pansy and Draco looked up to see a school owl flying toward them.

"Fuck", Draco muttered as a letter fell on top of his plate.

"Come on Drakey-poo open the letter", Pansy said and she got a death glare from Draco.

"Shut up Pan, or I'll make you eat your fork", Draco said as he turned the letter over and ripped it open.

"So what's the verdict", Blaise said.

"Mother of fuckin hell can things get any fuckin worse", Draco said to himself as he pushed the letter toward Blaise.

"Wow, this tutoring thing is serious", Blaise said as Pansy nodded in agreement. The schedule was time taking.

_Dear Mister Malfoy,_

_As you know you and Miss Weasley have been given the responsibility of helping four first years raise their grades from failing to passing. Please note that these scheduled times are not changeable. Quidditch practice, detentions, school events, and/or medical reasons will be your only way canceling a day/s of tutoring. Please note, that this is a serious commitment and that failing to do this job will earn you a failing grade in the Potions. Your schedule is noted below._

_Monday- 8:00 pm to 9:00pm_

_Tuesday- free_

_Wednesday 8:00 pm to 9:00pm_

_Thursday- free_

_Friday- 8:00pm to 11:30pm_

_Saturday- 5:00pm to 6:30pm_

_Sunday- free_

_There will be a sign in sheet given to you. If you fail to show up for your tutoring it will result in a detention. You will still be expected to turn in your assignments on times. Thank you for accepting this task._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Draco I feel bad for you", Pansy said quietly so that no one but the three could hear.

"Yeah, two to four hours with Weaslette and that girl wants to kill you", Blaise added.

"I know someone in this school has to be off the damn bloody rocker to think I'll be able to last that long without hexing the girl", Draco said as he took the letter back from Blaise and shoved it into his bag.

"Maybe it won't be that bad", Pansy said trying to get her two best friends from frowning. Pansy was known as the bitch of Slytherin but only Blaise and Draco knew that she was just pretending at the she really was a sucker for happy ending. It was sickening at times butthey loved her like a sister.

"Sure, when hell freezes over", Draco said but giving Pan a wink of reassurance.

"Okay, enough with the smiles we got class and a reputation to up hold", Blaise said sarcastically as he stood up. Draco and Pansy nodded in agreement and stood up also. They left the Great Hall and walked toward Divination.

"Someone remind me why we keep taking this bloody class when we all know it's a bunch of crap", Pansy said as they walked up the winding steps.

"Because it was either this or Muggle Studies", Draco said through small takes of air.

"I don't want Muggle Studies, that would kill me", Blaise said as he tried to breath correctly.

"Well for once I'd rather learn about muggles then go up these godforsaken steps", Pansy said annoyed.

They made it up the stairs alive and almost collapsed into their spots. They took the few minutes before class started to control their breathing back to normal. As the other seventh years flooded into the room Professor Trelewany entered the room with her odd smelling perfume.

"Can't that woman for once wear something that doesn't smell of rotten meat", Blaise said gagging.

"She would be better with smelling like vanilla", Pansy said.

"Pan don't get started on your vanilla crap again", Draco warned. Ever since fifth year Pansy had been addicted to the smell of vanilla when Draco and Blaise bought her a set of lotions, bath gel, and such that all smelled like vanilla. Sines then both have regretted it completely.

"Fine", Pansy huffed half heartedly.

"Today class we will be looking into the crystal ball for images of what your true love will look like", Professor Trelewany said excitedly.

"Bloody hell", Draco muttered.

The professor gave out the instructions and class began to work with trying to find something in the crystal ball in front of them.

"Draco are you paying attention to your true love image", Blaise said amused.

"No", Draco replied as he stared at the ceiling completely bored out his wits.

"Maybe you should", Pansy said as she placed a hand over her mouth trying to stifle a giggle from escaping her lips.

"You should look seriously", Blaise said chuckling.

"Fine……..what is the big bloody…..", Draco cut off right there as he looked into the crystal ball. The image in it made him fall out his chair.

"I guess that Weaslette is going to give you more trouble than you realize", Blaise said as Pansy burst into laughter.

The crystal ball glowed as Ginny's image floated inside smiling. _Fuck, why did it have to be her?_, Draco thought as he sat back in his place staring at the ball.

"That bloody crystal is wrong", Draco said calmly.

"I believe not Mister Malfoy", the professor said from behind Draco causing all three to jump in surprise.

"Well it is, I don't care for Gryffindors and further more I don't care for muggle loving freaks", Draco said looking the professor in the eye.

"You don't have to believe the crystal ball Mister Malfoy just know that when the time comes the image you see now has been telling the truth", she said before walking away.

"She's crazy, everything in this class is rubbish", Draco said frustrated by what she said.

"But", Pansy said but she got cut off.

"No buts, Weaslette is nothing but trash and I would not in any way fall for her", Draco said.

"I think he is in big denial over what he feels for Weasley's little sister", Blaise whispered to Pansy.

"What do you mean, can't you see he dislike the girl", Pansy said confused as she glanced at Draco.

"I mean when I came into his dorm room he was smiling in his sleep and the only name that was uttered in his state of unconsciousness was Ginerva", Blaise whispered in reply.

"Are you sure"

"Yes"

"Then our best friend is in for a long year", Pansy said sympathetically.

"I believe he is"

"But so are you"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the feelings you feel for Granger and how you're going to tell her", Pansy whispered.

"That will not happen, she will never know", Blaise said as he turned to Draco and started talking about the upcoming Quidditch season.

"Why do my dear brothers have to be such stubborn mules", Pansy muttered as she cast the spell to see her true love.

"It can't be", Pansy said with her eyes wide. She stared at the crystal ball before quickly muttering the counter spell and the image disappeared.

"Did you do your true love thing yet Pan", Draco asked.

"No, I don't feel like I have to"

"Why", Blaise asked.

"Because it takes away the mystery of finding him", Pansy replied smiling a bit before changing it to a smirk.

"Oh ok", Blaise said.

The bell rang and they all left for their next class, Herbology. Draco and Blaise walked ahead of Pansy as she thought of what she just saw.

_It can't be, it just can't be. Why him?! He despises me with every fiber of his being! Thank god Draco and Blaise didn't see or they would have laughed at me till no end……………………..but why him! Why it had to be Ronald Weasley I'll never know_, Pansy thought sadly because in all truth she fancied Ron for quite a while now but no one but her journal knew. She quickened her pace to catch up with the two. They made it their next class but barely paid attention for their minds were clouded by other circumstances.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There is your Chap 3! Sorry that I take forever to type these out! I just have a lot going on in my life right now, plus my junior year is getting hectic! So sorry for the long waits.

Hope you like it, I'm trying my best to make this good.

Also I wanted to ask if anyone wanted to be my beta reader! Cuz we all know I'm in need for one cuz I'm so busy writing this out that I don't pay attention to my mistakes. So if you want to be my beta reader just say so in a comment.

Also Happy Late Holidays to you all! Hope you guys had a good one!

Now, go review my chapter! I'm starting to get discouraged by the flames though so can someone give me a reason to keep writing this story?

Muahz to you all!


	4. Mischievous Eyes

Ginny woke up and saw that everyone in her dorm was fast asleep. Bethany, who had long black layered hair, was currently sleeping with half her body falling out of the bed and to Ginny's dislike snoring like a fog horn. Serene, who also had black long hair but with pink highlights, was hugging her teddy bear to death. Cathy, who had blonde hair in thick curls, was on the floor with her comforter tangled around her. Fiona, who had short brown hair, was sleeping side ways and mumbling to herself. Ginny looked at each girl and smiled at their sleeping positions.

Ginny threw her covers off her and got off her bed. She quietly walked over Cathy and into the bathroom. She turned on the hot water in the shower and slowly got inside just in case the water was too hot. In thirty minutes she slipped out and wrapped a towel around her and another towel around her hair. She magically dried her hair and hummed a muggle tune that she heard Hermione sing earlier that year.

As she emerged from the bathroom she noticed that the girls were still asleep and she couldn't blame them. _I wish I could be sleeping…………………especially since its 5 o'clock in the damn morning,_ Ginny thought as she walked over to her dresser. She dressed in her uniform and wrapped her cloak around her. Ginny left her dorm and walked down the steps to the common room. She walked out the portrait hole while greeting the Fat Lady and continued to walk to the Head Dorms. _I really hope Hermione is awake I don't want to sit by myself at the table_. Ginny reached a portrait which contained a young woman sitting by the fire humming to no one in particular.

"Excuse me", Ginny said to the painting but no answer.

"Hello, I need to get in", she asked again but the portrait wouldn't respond. Ginny stood there for a few more minutes hoping that the portrait would notice her, but after ten minutes her patience ran short.

"Lady, I'm about to burn you if you do not turn around and let me give you the damn password", Ginny shouted and finally the young lady turned around and walked forward. The girl in the painting rolled her eyes and did a curtsey before sticking her tongue out which Ginny returned.

"May I help you", the portrait replied with sarcasm.

"Yes, the password is devotion", Ginny said.

The portrait opened and Ginny walked in but not before hearing the portrait say something along the lines of 'arrogant child'. Ginny walked up the stairs to Hermione's room and gave a quick knock.

Ginny waited a few minutes before the door opened to reveal Hermione wide awake and cheerful. Hermione smiled and moved aside to let Ginny in before closing the door. Hermione's room was the size of the dorms in Gryffindor tower. A large bookcase was near the door and Ginny, out of pure boredom, counted about two thousand books.

"Gin you're up early", Hermione said as she walked over to her desk.

"Yeah, I know but I couldn't sleep so I decided to come bug the Head Girl", Ginny said smiling. _Plus I've been having this weird dream and can never seem to finish it._

"Oh thanks", Hermione answered with sarcasm that could rival the portrait earlier.

"You know I love you!"

"Sure you do", Hermione said smiling.

"Well, I'll wait downstairs while you get all ready and pretty for whoever you've been trying to impress lately", Ginny said smiling wide as she watched Hermione blush deep red.

"I have not", Hermione yelled as she got even redder.

"Right, sure whatever you say", Ginny said dismissively before quickly leaving the room as Hermione chucked a pillow at Ginny's head. Ginny skipped down the steps as she started to sing.

Ginny sat down on the sofa and took out a book that she'd been trying to finish since last month. Ginny found herself falling into the pages and forgetting where she was. Just as she was getting to a great part in the book she heard a door open and two voices filled the room.

"Blaise for the last time, I do not like that sorry excuse of a girl", Draco yelled as Blaise followed behind him with a smile on his face.

"Yes you do my dear and confused friend. You fancy her and you don't want to admit it because you're afraid"

"I DO NOT LIKE GI……….", at that Draco was cut short when his eyes laid upon Ginny herself.

"How much have you heard", Draco said narrowing his eyes at her. _Why does he have to be such a git…………it's not like I'm the one he likes_, Ginny thought as she placed a smile on her face.

"Not much….. other than the fact that the King of Slytherin fancies a girl and can't admit it", Ginny said smiling.

"If you tell anyone…………."

"Please save the threats for a first year, they won't work on me. As for your fear of the opposite sex that will be kept secret besides knowing who your fancy isn't my problem", Ginny said calmly.

"But you do want to know, don't you Weaslette. You want to know if it's your little self that I fancy", Draco said as he walked toward her until their faces were inches apart. Ginny felt her heart beat faster and utter confusion filled her mind. _Wait! Why am I swooning over this git! He's a jerk but oh God is he hot………Damn! Keep focus Ginerva! Remember, you do not have a crush on Draco…………I mean Malfoy……shit! By all means you do not have a crush on him………I'm such a bad liar_, Ginny thought.

As Ginny took a step back she raised her eyes to his and said, "Malfoy I wouldn't want you if my life depended on it. You are rude, obnoxious, irritating, and above all you are an asshole."

Blaise moved to stand beside them and saw immediately what Draco was feeling, hurt. _Ginerva you have no clue what you are doing to this boy._

"Further more, it would be you who would fancy me but let's face it Malfoy……….you can't get everything……….and you certainly won't be getting me", Ginny said as she turned around and grabbed her bag and left the Heads' dorm.

"Mate she doesn't know"

"Forget it Blaise…………….like I said I don't like the little Weaslette, even if I did she only sees me as the enemy, nothing more", Draco said.

"You can't lie to me mate, I know you liked her. Shit I think you've liked her for a while and never said anything about it", Blaise answered as he watched his best friend slowly raise the mask he always wore upon his face.

"You're right, I do like her. More than anyone I've ever known but let's face the music, she won't ever give me a chance even if I changed and we know that would be deadly to do as it is", Draco said.

"I know Drake but you're tutoring with her so she'll see what a great guy you are"

"Maybe but for now I'm just Malfoy to her not Draco, until she sees the difference I won't say I care for her", Draco said as he walked toward the door to go to the Great Hall.

"Damn Weaslette what have you done to him", Blaise asked to no one in particular. As Blaise followed Hermione came down the last few steps having heard everything that was said in the room. _Merlin, Gin why couldn't you see that Draco fancies you and it isn't a game either. I have to do something about this………and fast_.

Hermione ran out the room to catch up with Ginny and as she rounded the corner she came crashing into Blaise and Draco.

"Oh bloody hell! I am really sorry", Hermione said.

"No problem Granger, I think Zambini and I will live", Draco said as he sat up from the floor. Hermione held her hand out for both of them and slowly helped them into standing position.

"Did I hear correctly, did Granger say a foul word Draco", Blaise asked smirking.

"Why, I think you did", Draco said smirking back.

"Ohfor heavens sake get over it and further more stop making fun of me before I hex you", Hermione said as she tried to bite down the nervousness she felt being so close to Blaise.

"No problem Granger but I dare sayyou should be going don't want to be caught with us Slytherins, now do we?"

"I should be going but not right now I have a few words for each of you", Hermione said making Draco and Blaise exchange glances.

"Pray tell what they could be", Blaise asked as he watched the Gryffindor in front of him.

"For starters, Malfoy I need that list of the prefects and what rounds they have been doing and who they have caught"

"Why", Draco asked.

"Because I just do so be so kindly to get them", Hermione said giving him a stern look in which Draco sighed and went back toward the Heads' dorm.

"As for you", Hermione said as she looked at Blaise.

"Yes"

"I need you help"

"Depends on what"

"Deals with Draco and Ginny", Hermione said and at this Blaise sighed.

"That my dear is a lost cause and Draco doesn't need anymore humiliation", Blaise said as he was about to leave.

"No wait…", Hermione said as she grabbed a hold of Blaise's arm. At this Blaise stop all movement and turned slowly back to her.

"Look, Gin didn't know what Draco really feels and I for one know that Gin cares for him in some way even if she doesn't know it yet. She isn't in denial; she just doesn't know what she is feeling. Please just help me and I promise that Draco won't get hurt", Hermione pleaded. _This girl is going to be the end of me_, Blaise thought as he look at Hermione.

"Fine but figuring out what to do will take time so we need to be patient in some ways"

"I know, so I was thinking meet me in the library after dinner for an hour and we can begin our little scheme", Hermione said.

"Would it be okay if I brought Pansy with me", Blaise asked. At this Hermione felt all color drain from her face but she didn't show it.

"Sure, but no one else this has to be between us three alone", Hermione said.

"Okay"

"See you in class then, bye", Hermione said as she began to walk to the Great Hall again.

"Blaise where did Granger go", Draco said as he came back from the dorm.

"She left"

"Damn that woman, what did she want with you anyway", Draco said smiling openly.

"Nothing"

"Really"

"Yeah" At that they went to the Great Hall where Pansy was stuck conversing with Millicent.

"What took you guys so long", Pansy shrieked. Everyone knew that Pansy couldn't stand one second of being near Millicent.

"Sorry but Drake over here wanted to keep sleeping, more importantly he wanted to drool over Weaslette", Blaise whispered so that no one would hear.

"I don't care if you were to marry Hermione Granger, you do not leave me hanging like that. You know how stupid Millicent is? Do you? Well I'll tell you, that girl is so fucking stupid that Goyle looks like a genius next to her", Pansy said glaring the whole time.

"Keep talking like that Parkinson, we have an audience", Draco said threateningly. Pansy looked around and noticed that some Ravenclaws were staring at them.

"If I were you I would turn around and keep eating before my wand comes out of my pocket. To think Ravenclaws are suppose to be smart, pathetic is more like it", Pansy spat with much malice. Immediately the students turned back around and began to eat.

"Very nice Pan", Draco said.

"Why thank you but enough about my threatening skills and more on your love life"

"I don't think so"

"Come on Draco, I'm like you sister"

"More like banshee", Blaise muttered to Draco.

"I heard that you walking hair gel", Pansy said before kicking Blaise under the table.

"Shit that hurt", Blaise whispered.

"I know, that's because I'm wearing heels today", Pansy said grinning widely.

"Evil wench"

"Hag"

"Whore"

"Your mother", Pansy said.

"You'll pay for that", Blaise said.

"Yeah right"

"Oh shut up"

"Aww is lil' Gel Head getting annoyed", Pansy whispered.

"Yes he is", Blaise replied.

"Then I have accomplished my duty………..moving on to moron number 2", Pansy said smirking with mischief gleaming in her eyes.

"Don't you start with you me", Draco warned her as he pointed his fork at her before going back to eating his food.

"Oh but Drakey-poo"

"Oh god not that Merlin forsaken nickname", Draco groaned as he remembered second year when Pansy would shout that name in his ear every time he fell asleep in the common room at midnight.

"Admit that you like the Weaslette or I'll shout that sweet little nickname in front of the whole school", Pansy said with the Slytherin trademark smirk and Draco cringed at the thought.

"You wouldn't"

"Oh she would Draco, you know her", Blaise chimed in as he hid his smile from everyone's view.

"Damn", Draco muttered under his breath.

"Do I hear the sound of defeat", Pansy said with joy in her voice that no Slytherin would ever posses.

"Yes"

"Then say it or the nickname rings"

"I, Draco Alexander Malfoy, fancy Ginerva Weasley something fierce", Draco said quietly so that only Blaise and Pansy could hear. They heard loud and clear, it was evident since they high fived each other.

"Now all we have to do is prove to Ginerva that she loves you back", Blaise said.

"Impossible"

"Drake, we're your best friends…………..anything is possible when we are involved", Pansy said and Draco let out a groan knowing that he would regret knowing them from now on.

"Let the fun begin", Blaise said as he turned around and caught Hermione's eye and smiled at her, to his surprised she smiled back and winked. _Maybe Draco won't be the only one finding romance this year._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4 is done! I am really really truly sorry for taken so long to write it! I've just been busy, life got hectic after Gryffindor Romance that I can't be as obsessed with this story as before. So sorry if it will take me long to update this.

I believe this chapter sucks complete bull. I'm also sorry if I have big mistakes in this chapter my beta reader didn't check it and I'm too anxious to update so I just went right ahead.

If you want to be my beta reader please tell me! I need one!

Now do what you got to do that makes me write Chapter 5! Give me some propz! Or flames……….either one I don't care.


	5. Breakfast Rambles

_I can't believe I just winked at him! What the bloody hell is wrong with me! _Hermione's thoughts swirled as she stared at her plate in horror. _Merlin! He must think I'm a bloody moron or something……breathe Hermione, no big deal……what the hell am I thinking of course it's a big deal! _

"Hermione," Ginny called as she looked at her friend with concern. Hermione didn't hear Ginny call her name and kept staring at her plate while shaking her head every few seconds.

"Herm?" Now it was Ron who was calling her.

"Herm," Ron yelled again, but this time a bit louder than needed, seeing as he was sitting right next to her. Hermione jumped and fell backwards off the bench. The hall erupted with laughter at the sight of their Head Girl landing on her bum.

"You think she's okay," Blaise whispered to no one in particular as he watched Hermione slowly get up from the floor.

"Of course she is…….if she wasn't she wouldn't be getting up now would she," Pansy said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at his stupidity. _He acts as if she'll die from falling 10 inches to the ground……………stupid Gel-Head._ Pansy let her mind wander a bit as she scanned the Great Hall, sending a few sneers toward people who looked back at her, before her eyes fell upon Ronald Weasley. _Stupid git…………damn crystal ball………stupid stupid stupid._

"Pan……do you know that you've been staring at the Gryffindork table for about ten minutes without blinking," Draco asked as he looked at her with cold eyes but she could see the hint of confusion on his face.

"Please I was merely plotting an evil plan to embarrass you and Gel-Head," she replied with calm.

"What!"

"I'm joking……….sheesh, you think by now you'd be able to tell," as she looked at Draco and Blaise' fearful faces.

"Okay, if you were joking then what's the real reason why you were staring at the Gryffindork table?"

"I don't have to tell you," she huffed as she stabbed her pancakes a bit.

"Aww Drake she won't tell us," Blaise said with a smirk.

"Leave me alone."

"No."

"Draco! Tell him to leave me alone!"

"Merlin! It's too early for this, when you guys get lives come and find me," Draco said before he got up and left the Great Hall with the usual arrogant strut.

"What's up his arse today," Pansy asked as she watched him leave.

"Ginerva…….that girl's got a hold on him," Blaise said as he shook his head. Pansy nodded in agreement and they spent the rest of breakfast in silence.

"Ginny, you act like you hate him but then you do something like watch him leave the room and it makes it seem like you fancy him," Hermione whispered softly as so not to be overheard by Ron.

"I am not watching Draco," she whispered back venomously. Hermione shook her head and smiled.

"Who said I was talking about Malfoy, I could have been talking about Dean for all you know?"

"Oh shut up," Ginny shot back as she glared at her best friend.

"You only say that because you know I'm right, you fancy the arrogant fool and you afraid to admit it." Hermione looked at Ginny with triumph as she watched her friend stand up and leave the Great Hall quickly.

"What's wrong with Gin?"

"Nothing Ron, it's a girl thing," Hermione answered simply.

"Okay."

Hermione watched Ron shovel food into his mouth like a great vacuum and nearly choke in the process. She turned to look at Harry who was currently staring at Luna, yet again. _He's a goner. Can't believe Luna doesn't see his admiration for her………probably busy reading her father's ridiculous newspaper. Complete rubbish if I do say. Oh bloody hell I can't watch anymore of Harry's drooling!_ Hermione picked up a piece of her toast and aimed before throwing it at Harry right in the face.

"Ack!" Harry quickly fell out of his trance as he felt something smash into his face. _What the hell!_ Harry put a hand to his face and came out with a piece of buttered toast. He looked at Ron immediately but noticed that he was eating away, oblivious to the world. He looked to everyone else and they were all busy eating and chatting. Then he turned to Hermione._ It couldn't be her, she wouldn't do that._ She was smiling big and Harry could see the slice of toast on her plate._ I was mistaken_.

"Herm what in Merlin's beard was that for!"

"You were starting to form a lake over there and I didn't want you to drown," she said simply.

"So what you freaking throw food at me!" Harry threw the toast on the table and glared at Hermione, who was smiling brightly back at him.

"Yes"

"But why!"

"I just told you."

"No, what's the real reason?"

"Oh because I'm sick and tired of you drooling over that silly thing of a girl called Luna." Hermione emphasized her point by making a real good imitation of Harry pining over Luna. Seamus and Neville were watching and couldn't help but laugh.

"She is not silly."

"Oh really?"

"Yes……..and I'm not drooling over her, I am merely admiring her."

"Same damn thing"

"And when did you start using such foul language?"

"Over the summer, I mean I hang out with you and Ron so long it's impossible to not pick such horrid language," Hermione said with her know-it-all voice.

"Seems reasonable but why do you insist on saying that I fancy Luna?" _Lord, Herm has that look on her face that says she isn't buying a word I'm saying._

"Just give it up mister. I know you like her. You drool over her during Transfiguration class and then drool over during every meal………….it was cute at first now it's just plain pathetic. Harry you need to tell her! Please do us all that favor!" Neville leaned in closer to listen better while the others were trying hard not to laugh.

"I don't fancy her!"

"Right…. and Hagrid is a tiny first year," Hermione said rolling her eyes as Ron snorted.

"I think Hermione has been hanging around Ginny for too long," Dean whispered to Seamus.

"Obviously……..she's vicious," he replied. Before they knew it they had pieces of egg in their face. They looked up to see Hermione grinning with a spoon in her hand.

"I'm not deaf," Hermione said happily before rounding on Harry again, "Now you are going to tell her or I will do it for you."

"No you won't."

"Then do it!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"Herm leave me alone! I don't fancy Luna, okay? I don't! Just drop it!" Silence filled the Gryffindor table as Harry sat there glaring at Hermione with anger and embarrassment.

"Ugh! FINE! Be in denial you big imbecile! But mark my words Potter I will have you admit you fancy that loony Lovegood if it's the last damn thing I do," Hermione said with added frustration as she went back to eating her omelet.

"Mate, you're dead," Ron whispered as he watched Hermione stab her food violently.

"I know"

"Just admit you care for Loony just a lil' bit and Herm won't eat you alive."

"Nope, I'd only admit that when I see Gin Gin and Draco kiss," Harry said as he hid his smile from Ron.

"WHAT?"

"Just joking Ron."

"Better be, that's an image I don't want to see," Ron said visibly shuddering from the nightmare. Small talk kept up through out breakfast and as students started to slowly leave the Great Hall Harry looked up to see Luna leaving with her friends.

"Bye Harry, have a good time in class," Luna said as she caught Harry looking, well actually staring at her.

All Harry could do was give a weak smile as he felt his cheeks burn. _Great she's going to think I'm crazy._ Harry watched Luna's friends giggle as they glanced at Harry before they nudged Luna and whispered something in her ear. Luna glanced back at Harry and smiled a lazy smile before walking out the Great Hall doors twirling a quill in her hand.

Hermione watched the whole event before picking up her bag and motioning for Ron and Harry to get up their lazy asses and get a moving. Hermione looked toward the Slytherin table and saw Blaise watching her. _Merlin, I'm just as pathetic as Harry._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OMG! Finally after months of not updating! I'm done! So Chapter 5 everyone! Gotta love it or hate it……..wateva! I'm just happy I finished it!

Guess what? I'm a SENIOR! Oh ya! Lol. When you go to an all girls school with only 200 girls attending…….you know being a senior is dominating! Lol.

HAVE A GOOD SUMMER PPLZ! I'll be here writing more stories!

Now comment before I cry!


End file.
